


Blink-182

by insecurephangirl



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Philip Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurephangirl/pseuds/insecurephangirl
Summary: The one where I embraced my love of Blink-182 and just named it Blink-182 3.2k words btw





	

**Author's Note:**

> plz read it

The sky was littered with tiny bright stars, twinkling shamelessly in the black sky. It was nearing the end of winter and soon spring flowers would fill London, though at the moment the air still had a deep chill to it and it got dark at five. The street lamps glowed yellow, emitting barely enough light for Phil to see the numbers on the houses from where he was parked on the street. He hoped this was the right address.

Phil gripped onto the steering wheel of his run down car, not caring that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He was nervous, to say the least. Honestly, he hadn't been able to eat all day. He didn't even know what to wear, not to mention the hours he'd spent doing his hair (which was still pretty stupid, since in the end all he did was straighten and brush it and it still looked just the same). Phil shot a glance in his mirror to check his hair. He grunted at the annoying piece of hair that refused to stay in place and pried his hands of the steering wheel to fix it.

It was ridiculous, how Phil was reacting. It was just a date. Well, in all fairness, it was a first date... with a really cute boy... no, he was being ridiculous. Even if Dan was was the prettiest boy Phil had even seen and if Phil was still shocked that he agreed to go out with him, it was just a date. A date that he would probably never get a redo of if he messed up. Oh God, what if he messed up? There was no way Dan would agree to a redo date. Phil was sure Dan wouldn't even agree to a second one, even if the date went great.

There wasn't much more time for Phil to worry as Dan walked out of his house that minute, cocooned in a soft looking black sweeter. He pulled his sleeves down slightly and looked around, still standing on his doorstep. Soft light poured from the now open door and Dan's breath clouded around him as he exhaled, a gentle white puff.

Phil took a deep breath and exited the car, waving to Dan. Phil couldn't see Dan's facial expressions in the dim lighting but he assumed Dan smiled as he trotted over to Phil and his run down car. This was it, this was really happening. In that moment Phil was picking Dan up on their very first date. He hoped there would be more and they'd have a nice time, but in that moment he honestly didn't know. Maybe they'd never talk after this, or maybe they'd talk of this at their wedding, maybe tell it to their future children. Phil mentally face palmed himself. It was their first date and Phil was already thinking about getting married to Dan, clingy much?

"Hey," Dan breathed, crossing his arms and rubbing them to create friction in a lame attempt to warm himself up. In the terrible lighting of the streetlights Phil saw the golden flecks in Dan's eyes and he felt so privileged to see them. He felt warmth spread through him because it was just he and Dan in that moment, no one else. No one else was looking at Dan the same way he was right then, and Phil almost felt jealous at the thought of other people seeing Dan like this. It was stupid, but it was true.

"H-Hey," Phil stuttered, cringing at himself for stuttering. He couldn't help it, Dan just made Phil so nervous, he was always scared of what he thought of Phil; scared of what Phil was in his eyes. Phil snapped back into reality after a second of spacing out. He opened the door for the very cold Dan.

Dan smiled at the gesture and Phil felt like he was melting inside. He didn't think he was worthy of this-of Dan. "Thanks," Dan sung. Phil nodded, returning Dan's soft smile with one of his own. He walked back over to the driver's side and jumped in, glad he kept the engine running.

"Blink-182," Dan commented, referring to the song that was playing that Phil forgot was on. Phil laughed nervously and buckled his seat belt, afterwards reaching to turn of the music, muttering an apology to Dan. "Don't worry, I like it," Dan giggled. Phil was mesmerized by the sound of Dan's laughter and almost forgot to reply.

"Oh, yeah?" Phil asked, smiling. "Good because if you didn't like The Rock Show I don't think this would work out." Phil joked. Dan giggled.

"I know pretty much every word to this song," Dan stated, smiling wide. He buckled his own seat belt as Phil replied.

"Well, I'll have to put you to the test on that one sometime," Phil replied, putting the car into gear and leaving the song playing, which, Phil had to admit, helped calm his nerves.

Phil could hear Dan softly humming along to the chorus. He felt a smile stretch on his face. Daniel Howell-the hottest guy Phil could even picture-was in his car and humming along to Blink-182. How did it get better than that? It didn't. Nothing could top that. Phil enjoyed the music as he drove through the busy streets of London, passing street lights and traffic signs. The chorus played again and Phil's grin widened as Dan's voice hung in the air, hard to hear over the sounds of the city the song playing over it, but worth the strain it took. Dan in no way was a good singer, but he was Dan, and that's all Phil cared about.

"I fell in love with the girl at the rock show, she said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool got me sneaking through her window, everything's better when she's around, can't wait till her parents go out of town, I feel in love with the girl at the rock show,"

Phil was almost disappointed when they reached their destination, a small dinner on the outskirts of town that Phil loved so much all the waitresses knew him by name. He felt like it would be a really nice place to take Dan as it meant so much to him, maybe a bit much for a first date, but it wasn't as intimate as having him over to Phil's house, which was the only other option Phil could think of. It was about as sappy and sentimental as Phil could get, and he figured Dan would appreciate it if they ever got to the 'sappy backstory' part of their relationship. Oh God, now Phil was thinking about them in a relationship. Well, he guessed it wasn't as bad as earlier when he thought about them being married.

Phil hopped out of the car before his imagination could continue. He shut his door with a bit more force than necessary and he slightly pleaded that it didn't scare Dan. Phil opened Dan's door, relieved to see that Dan didn't seem to mind Phil's slamming of his door. No wonder his car was in such terrible shape, dents and scratching covered the red car, and there was more holes in the seats than Phil could count.

"Thank ya," Dan said with a smile as he hopped out of the car. Phil gave a tight smile in return, locking his knees, convinced that if he didn't he'd melt into the ground because God, Dan was so cute. Phil shut Dan's door softer than he did his prior so Dan didn't think he was some door slamming werdio. Yeah, because that was a thing apparently.

Phil took the lead as they entered the dinner, doing his best to not check Dan out as he held the door for him and let him walk in front of him. He couldn't help it, Dan was hot. Like on a scale on one to ten Dan was the entire dragon. Get it? Because dragons have scales and they breathe fire and fire is hot? Okay maybe that joke was bad.

Phil sighed in relief as the warm air of the dinner greeted him and began to warm his freezing hands. The dinner carried the savory smell of coffee, even at this time of day. It was one of the things Phil loved most about the cozy dinner, no matter what time of day, no matter what time of the year, the dinner carried to warm sent of coffee.

"Hello, Philip!" Diana, the older American woman that ran the dinner sung as she heard the ringing of the bell and noticed Phil standing in the door way. Phil encouraged Dan to follow him, telling him that Diana didn't bite, as he walked over to greet the older woman who was dressed in her usual purple and pink uniform.

"Hey, Diana!" Phil chirped. "How are the grandkids?" It was a routine Phil never planned on breaking, even if he was on a date. As soon as he said his 'hellos' to Diana he'd ask about her grandchildren, because he knew how much she loved to brag on them. Diana shook her head tho and grabbed Dan's hand, who looked shocked and out of place.

"Now now, there's plenty of time for that next time you visit. I want to know who this young man is," She said sweetly, patting Dan's hand. He quickly recovered from his moment of shock and spoke up before Phil had a chance.

"I'm Phil's date," Dan giggled. Diana's dark eyes widened and she turned to Phil and then back to Dan. Her face eventually softened into a small smile. It wasn't that she was homophobic or against Phil being gay, in fact she was probably the most supportive person Phil had ever met, it was the fact that in all the years of her know Phil, he'd had two boyfriends, and each one had ended up hurting him somehow.

"About time Philly bring in a boyfriend," Diana stated, letting go of Dan's hand. Phil shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip.

"Actually, this is our uh, this is our first date," Phil stumbled over his words as he tried desperately to form a coherent sentence. The decor in the dinner had a peaceful feel to it, lots of pastel colors covering the paintings that littered the walls, but it wasn't really helping Phil at the moment.

"Oh really?" Diana gasped. She clapped her wrinkly hands together. "So he'll be your boyfriend after tonight?" If Phil had a drink he would of chocked on it. That wasn't how it worked! One date didn't make you boyfriends, right? No way would Dan agree to that. Phil opened his mouth to speak but Dan, once again, beat Phil to it.

"Maybe," He chirped. Phil felt his jaw drop. Maybe? What did that mean? Okay, obviously it meant maybe but still. Diana was practically spitting rainbows and dancing with unicorns at Dan's reply.

"Aw!" She cooed. Then, to Phil, she said, "You better not mess this up, I like him," Phil nodded once and tried to swallow the burning lump in his throat without success. He really thought he would never be able to breathe again and would die in that coffee smelling dinner in front of a fan girl old woman and his date.

"Anywho, you two go sit down wherever you want, I'll send Lacy out in a minute to wait on you," Diana chirped, walking away. Wait, Lacy? Oh that sneaky old woman. Phil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, causing Dan to giggle.

"I like her," Dan said. Phil let out another shaky breath.

"Yeah? Well you won't when I explain why she's sending out Lacy," Phil said weakly, smiling a little. Dan cocked his head to the side and Phil shook his head, leading Dan to his usual booth in the corner of the dinner. Dan plopped down in the seat across from Phil and looked at him expectingly, smiling so widely a dimple appeared on his check.

"So?" Dan prompted, staring at Phil. Phil smiled weakly.

"Diana is a sweetheart, and she only means good by this, and Lacy isn't a bad person at all, she's a doll, I swear but she... well, she's the type of 'let it all hang out for tips' kind of waitress. So basically, Diana is trying to make sure you won't be checking her out on our date, which could be really stupid if you were gay and didn't like women at all but I swear she only means good and wow I've talked a lot," Phil rambled, taking a gasp of air in after all those words came tumbling out of his mouth. Dan smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I won't check Lacy out," Dan assured. "The only one who's checked anyone out so far is you when we walked in here." Phil felt his face heart up when Dan said that. Oh. Oh. Dan noticed that.

"I-um-sorry," Phil looked down at the wooden table and refused to meet Dan's gaze, embarrassment burning at him. Phil really needed to be more desecrate if he checked Dan out again. The air was filled with Dan's laughter once again as he reached his hands across the table and grabbed onto Phil's, prying them apart (Phil didn't even realize he'd joined them) and taking them in his own. Phil sucked in a breath and looked up at Dan in shock. It was their first date, you didn't hold hands on the first date, right? Looking at Dan he was greeted with a warm smile and pale pink dusting his tan cheeks. If Phil could ever capture a moment, be able to keep it forever, he'd pick this one. With Dan siting across the table looking so great, it was almost too much for Phil to handle.

"It's okay," Dan's eyes didn't flicker for a second as they burned into Phil's. "Now stop being embarrassed for twenty minutes so we can have a bloody date you sap," Phil laughed softly at Dan's words, feeling his nerves and doubts flutter away as he looked into Dan's eyes. When Dan pulled his hands out of Phil's and placed them in his lap Phil couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but still, he did his damn best to not show it.

Just as Phil began to think of a reply, Lacy hurried over to the table, obviously in on the plan by how her dress came down a little lower than usual and how she swung her hips more than needed to walk as she approached the boys' table. Her brown hair swung behind her in a tight ponytail and her lips looked freshly glossed. She was really putting Dan to the test, and Phil wished she wouldn't. Even if Dan wasn't all that interested in Phil, it's not like Phil needed to know just yet. Couldn't he fake Dan being happy with him for a just one night? Was that too much to ask for?

Lacy quickly handed Phil a menu and slowly bent over the table to slid Dan his, watching his eyes closely, and Phil was sure Diana was behind a plant somewhere watching as well. Dan kept his eyes right on Lacy's though, raising an eyebrow at the waitress as if he found the whole thing ridiculous.

"I'll give you a minute to order," Lacy said as she righted herself, seeming pleased with Dan's performance. As she walked off Dan giggled softly, waving his arms about, and Phil couldn't help but join.

"That was amazing," Dan blurted in between fits of giggles. "She's so pretentious!" Phil nodded his head softly, agreeing with every word Dan spoke.

"That's Lacy for you, her and Diana both, they're pretty... territorial of me," Phil said, smiling so wide it hurt, but not caring because he was so happy.

"Why so?" Dan asked, smile fading as he detected the seriousness of Phil's statement. Phil had a moment of panic, that wasn't something he could answer on a first date! You didn't just go blabbing about your exes on the first date. Phil's first boyfriend was abusive and forced him into things he wasn't ready for and then the second was a blatant cheat and lair. It was no wonder the ladies at the dinner were so protective of Phil, even if it wasn't their place, it was still sweet and Phil appreciated it very much. It showed they cared, and that made Phil so happy, it was kind of stupid.

"I've had some... bad relationships in the past, but that's more of a second date type story," Phil replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hm, such a shame, I love stories, looks like we'll have to go out again," Dan said with a grin, causing Phil to gasp.

"Wait. Like, really?" Phil blurred dumbly. Dan smiled and stood up.

"Let's go," Dan commanded, nodding to the door. Phil furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, confused as to what he meant.

"What, where?" Phil questioned, nervous as to what this meant. Was Dan bored? Did he already want to go home? Was Phil really that bad of a date?

"Second date," Dan replied simply, walking to the door. Phil stared at him as he walked away, confusion still filling him.

"That's not how it works!" Phil called after him, finally getting up to chase his date. What had he gotten himself into? Was Dan really that dense?

"Now it is," Dan retorted hotly, reaching for the door handle and letting himself out. Phil had to speed walk to catch up, grabbing Dan's wrist before he reached his car. "Hm?" Dan hummed as he turned around.

"Are you really that stubborn?" Phil asked. Dan simply nodded once in reply.

"Thank you for the date and all that jazz," Dan said and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Phil's check, causing his face to burn.

"Cheek kisses? What is this?" Phil blurted, still very confused. Dan had to have a few screws loose.

"A first date, love. Mouth kisses are more of a second date kind of thing," Dan responded with a wink. Phil felt his jaw go slack at that, and he lost his grip on Dan's wrist. Was that flirting? It had to be, or a sick joke.

"What happens on the third date then?" Phil questioned, trying to pick up on whatever flirting was happening.

"I guess you'll see when we get there," Dan giggled, making Phil smile. That boy was a mess, a perfect, Blink-182 loving mess.

**Author's Note:**

> thx


End file.
